


My Heart Found a Place For You to Stay

by wolfish_willow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The box Stiles gives him is small, easily held in one of his hands. It's saturated in Stiles' scent like he's been handling it a lot. But the wide ribbon - a red one because <i>Stiles</i> - is smooth and unwrinkled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Found a Place For You to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> My friend texted me a link to [Alpha Accessories](http://alphaaccessories.co/), asking me if Stiles would show it to Derek. I was scrolling through the site and saw [this bracelet](http://alphaaccessories.co/collections/all-products/products/stealth-stack). I had ~ideas and she asked me to fic it so here it is! It's a short little thing, but I like it a lot. I hope you do, too!
> 
> I had my friend look over this for me, and I gave it a couple days then went over it again so hopefully there aren't too many typos. 
> 
> Timeline-wise, I'm not sure where this falls. I've only seen Season 1, but I'm thinking sometime after the Nogitsune in an AU where Derek is and always will be the Alpha because reasons (but seriously, this is fluff so this is just for reference).

The box Stiles gives him is small, easily held in one of his hands. It's saturated in Stiles' scent like he's been handling it a lot. But the wide ribbon - a red one because _Stiles_ \- is smooth and unwrinkled.

Derek rubs the material between his fingers. He feels like he's always fighting a smile around Stiles these days. This one he doesn't hold back. He doesn't even care that he hasn't seen what's in the box yet. 

"Well? Are you gonna open it or what?" Stiles sounds impatient but his scent gives him away. His excitement oozes out of him. So much so that Derek's almost worried he'll have to start breathing through his mouth to avoid it (he won't, he'd never, no matter how overwhelming it can get. Not when Stiles - excited and happy - wakes something up in him he hadn't known was missing before he learned this scent). There are nerves mixed in; not sickly and bitter the way they get on his bad days when he's woken from a nightmare, irrational guilt clinging to him like a second skin. No, this is anticipation. Freshly cut grass and a breeze through the trees.

Refreshing. Derek could breathe it all day but then Stiles really might vibrate out of his skin.

The ribbon falls easily away when he pulls one of the ends. Stiles bites his lip but it does nothing to dim the smile he's wearing. Derek wishes he would never stop looking like that, feeling bright and happy. He's learned to appreciate these moments with his pack. He likes it, creating happy memories again.

He opens the box eagerly, doesn't want to make himself wait any longer with Stiles' excitement thick in the air and his own anticipation building up.

Inside the box, on top of a cream colored cloth, sits a bracelet. Four of them connected together to create one. The one on top is thinner than the others, braided black with a ring of silver embedded with dark crystals. One with smooth black pearl beads sits below the braids. The last two are slightly larger, the bottom of which is made out of porous beads. Lava rock maybe. But the part that draws his attention is the one on top of those.

Pearl black beads wrapped all around, except for the three in the middle. A lava rock and obsidian bead rest on either side of a smoothed blue stone. He doesn't know what it is, isn't sure what any of it is really made of, but he doesn't need to.

"This is...Wow," he says, pulling the bracelet from the box. "Wow."

Stiles' grin grows almost impossibly wider, relief visible in the way his shoulders relax. "What do you think?"

"It's great." 

It's more than that, but words have never been his strong point.

The bracelet has barely cleared the box before Stiles is snatching it out of his hand. "Let me," he says, bouncing on his toes and pulling Derek's left arm up. Even with the rest of him twitching his hands are steady as he clasps the ends around Derek's wrist.

It smells like Stiles, even moreso than the box it came in. He'll carry Stiles' scent on him. Not in the way he does with every pack member, with their touches and pack nights spent together. But solid, a piece of him that Derek can see and feel and smell.

"It looks good," Stiles says, pleased but not at all surprised. He runs his thumb gently over the blue bead. When he looks up, still holding Derek's wrist in his hands, there's a seriousness in his eyes. A weight that hasn't been there through this whole scene but his smile is genuine and his scent hasn't lost its happy edge. 

"Don't lose it. Don't take it off. Don't even _think_ about taking it off, okay?" His hands tighten, just enough for Derek to feel the beads press against his skin. Everything, from the grip of his hands on Derek, to the determination of his gaze and the completely silent but incredibly loud to Derek's senses, resolve in the set of his shoulders.

"Not even when I shower?" Derek asks, careful to keep his voice steady. He doesn't want to wash away the scent that clings to the material any sooner than he has to.

Stiles is insistent, though. He shakes his head, amber eyes wide and pleading. "Not even when you shower. Not for anything. Promise."

Derek furrows his brow in confusion, but Stiles speaks again before he can open his mouth. 

"Promise me."

Blowing out a quiet breath, Derek puts his free hand on top of Stiles'. Obviously this is important to Stiles. How can he do anything but what Stiles is asking? (It's not even just that it's Stiles, he's not sure he could deny any of his pack if they were looking at him like that, serious and earnest).

The way Stiles' scent immediately brightens with Derek's nod and, "I promise," is worth more than carrying his scent around a few days longer.

"Good," Stiles breathes with one last squeeze of Derek's wrist before he lets go.

Derek looks back down at the bracelet, runs the pads of his fingers against the beads. They're warm.

"Any particular reason?" Derek asks, voice light. He trusts Stiles, doesn't worry about why he wanted that promise. But he can't help being curious.

Stiles studies his face, not wary. Not like he used to be, and definitely not afraid of whatever Derek's reaction might be. Maybe making sure there isn't anything hiding behind Derek's open expression. 

It's one he's been wearing more and more since their pack came together.

"It's called a Stealth Stack bracelet," Stiles starts, the beginnings of a smirk twitching at his lips.

Derek raises an eyebrow. 

Smirk out in full force, Stiles waggles his eyebrows. "Found it when I was researching and stumbled on a jewelry site with Alpha in the name."

Snorting, Derek rolls his eyes. "Of course you did."

"Yes I did. And before I clicked out I saw that and just." He shrugs, expression softening. "Figured it would make a good gift, but..." 

He pulls Derek's wrist up again, spins one of the beads with the tip of his finger until the back of it is face up. Stiles taps it lightly, points with his chin for Derek to look closer.

Carved into it is a rune, not something he recognizes and so small he's not sure how it could have been done by hand but. But the bracelet is practically a part of Stiles, his scent is so ingrained in it.

"What is it for?" he asks, rubbing the pad of his finger to feel the edges.

Stiles shrugs, suddenly looking a lot more bashful than Derek has ever seen him. "I figured, it was called Stealth Stack. Kinda rolled with it." He waves his hand, "Well, I thought it would be nice to have something that could keep you hidden from threats. I don't think I would even be surprised if we find out there's another alpha pack out there somewhere or something. And it doesn't hurt to have some more stealth on your side. You should be near impossible to hear or see coming if you're careful, even against another Alpha. And hunters... They won't even stand a chance."

He says all of this very fast, eyes never leaving Derek's face. There's a ferocity in his voice towards the end that Derek is breathless against. 

"You are amazing," Derek says, pulling Stiles close enough for their chests to touch. He sees Stiles smile, sees the way his neck goes red. Smells the pine and wood and grass Stiles always carries, like home and warmth and Derek can't help but kiss him until he's just as breathless.


End file.
